A scarf joint is used to form a continuous piece from sections of plywood or like material. Traditionally, the joint is formed by cutting or notching or a combination of cutting and notching two ends of sheet material then gluing, strapping or bolting the two ends together. The joint thus matches two tapered cuts on two sections of material.
The matching of scarf cuts was, traditionally, performed by repeated use of a hand or power planer across the material until the two pieces of material had compatible scarf cuts. The scarf cut, if not produced by hand, was produced by the power planer being attached to a work bench or a frame. Trial and error was the only way to produce compatible scarf cuts which, when joined, formed a perfectly matched interface. The process of forming matching cuts was difficult and lengthy and usually had to be performed by a skilled craftsman.
My invention overcomes the herein cited problems by consistently and quickly producing matching scarf cuts on materials being joined. My invention, when attached to a standard power planer, enables an inexperienced craftsman to rapidly produce consistently matching scarf cuts needed to form a continuous piece of material.